An automatic teller machine (referred to hereinafter as an ATM) is structured with a cash deposit and withdrawal section that is formed with a deposit aperture and a withdrawal aperture for banknotes, a verification section that verifies denominations, authenticity and the like of banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily stores banknotes, plural banknote storage vaults that retain the respective denominations, and conveyance paths and the like that connect between these sections.
The temporary holding section thereof stores and feeds banknotes by, for example, winding and unwinding tapes between reels and a drum. This kind of temporary holding section is referred to herein as a drum winding system.
A temporary holding section of this drum winding system is known in which, as an example, banknotes are nipped between a pair of upper and lower tapes and, in this state, the banknotes are stored and fed out by winding and unwinding of the tapes.
This temporary holding section is illustrated in FIG. 14. FIG. 14 is a side view in which the right side of the drawing represents a front side and the left side of the drawing represents a rear side.
As is shown in FIG. 14, a temporary holding section 200 is principally structured by a drum 201, a pair of upper and lower tape reels 202 and 203, a pair of upper and lower tapes 204 and 205, and plural rollers 206 to 210.
In the temporary holding section 200, the upper tape 204 is drawn out forward from the upper tape reel 202, which is disposed at the upper rearward side of the circular barrel-shaped drum 201. This upper tape 204 is wound round an upper tape roller 206, which is disposed at the upper forward side of the drum 201, is turned back to the rearward from the upper tape roller 206 and is guided to an upper end portion of the drum 201.
Meanwhile, the lower tape 205 is drawn out forward from the lower tape reel 203, which is disposed at the lower rearward side of the drum 201. This lower tape 205 is wound round a first lower tape roller 207, which is disposed at the lower forward side of the drum 201. Hence, the lower tape 205 is guided upward from the first lower tape roller 207 and wound round a second lower tape roller 208, which is disposed below the upper tape roller 206 a predetermined spacing apart therefrom. Hence, the lower tape 205 is turned back to the rearward from the second lower tape roller 208 and is guided to the upper end portion of the drum 201.
Further, the upper tape 204 and the lower tape 205 are pressed against the upper end portion of the drum 201, such that the upper tape 204 is superposed on top of the lower tape 205, by a pressing roller 209 that is disposed directly above the upper end portion of the drum 201. Respective distal end portions of the upper tape 204 and the lower tape 205 are fixed to a periphery side surface of the drum 201.
Then, the temporary holding section 200 winds the upper tape 204 and lower tape 205 onto the drum 201 from the upper tape reel 202 and lower tape reel 203 by rotating the drum 201 in a winding direction, which is the counterclockwise direction in the drawing, and unwinds the upper tape 204 and lower tape 205 from the drum 201 onto the upper tape reel 202 and lower tape reel 203 by rotating the drum 201 in an unwinding direction, which is the clockwise direction in the drawing.
When banknotes are to be stored in the temporary holding section 200 with this structure, a banknote BL is conveyed through plural conveyance rollers 210 disposed at the front side, and is fed in between the upper tape roller 206 and the second lower tape roller 208. At this time, the drum 201 is rotated in the direction of winding the tapes (referred to as “the winding direction” herein), and the upper tape reel 202 and lower tape reel 203 are rotated in directions of unwinding the tapes therefrom (referred to as “the unwinding directions” herein). Thus, a middle portion of the banknote BL is nipped between the upper tape 204 and the lower tape 205, and the banknote BL is stored by being wound onto the drum 201 together with the upper tape 204 and lower tape 205.
On the other hand, when banknotes are to be fed out, the temporary holding section 200 rotates the drum 201 in the unwinding direction thereof and the upper tape reel 202 and lower tape reel 203 are rotated in the winding directions thereof. Thus, a banknote BL is unwound from the drum 201 together with the upper tape 204 and lower tape 205, and the banknote BL is fed out from between the upper tape roller 206 and the second lower tape roller 208.
During winding and during unwinding, the rotation directions of the drum 201 and the lower tape reel 203 are the same as one another but the rotation direction of the upper tape reel 202 is the opposite direction.
In this manner, the temporary holding section 200 implements storage and feeding of the banknotes BL.
Heretofore, as a temporary holding section of this type in which a pair of upper and lower tapes are wound and unwound in a state in which a banknote is nipped between the tapes, an apparatus has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-107824) that applies constant tensions to the pair of upper and lower tapes by providing torque limiters between the tape reels and reel axles.
Meanwhile, a temporary holding section has also been proposed heretofore that may nip a banknote more assuredly and improve nipping stability, by using a plural number of pairs (for example, two pairs) of upper and lower tapes and, rather than nipping a middle portion of the banknote, nipping, for example, two end portions of the banknote with the pairs of upper and lower tapes.